Ferris Wheel?
by mitsuki 93
Summary: Its Valentine's Day on Earth but does Shin Makoku have the same tradition? Read more to find out :D YuuRam


_**Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Though the actual day is actually tomorrow ^ ^;; I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic! :D**_

"So, it's the time of the year again huh?"

Yuuri sighed as he stared at his classmates decorating the classroom for Valentine's Day coming up next week. Flying Cupids hanging on the fans, red heart shaped cardboards pasted on the walls and painted half of the classroom red and pink.

"I know Valentine's Day is special but I think they're over doing it…" Yuuri thought as he watched his female classmates decorating the classroom.

"Shibuya! Drooling over girls?" Yuuri heard one of his classmates, Fujioka Yuki calling him.

"No, Fujioka. I'm just thinking that they're might be overdoing it. Don't you think so?"

"Nope, I don't think so Shibuya! Valentine's Day is a season full of love and it's the couples's most important day! They would go dating and spend their most memorable moments together!"

"Hey… Valentine's Day is not only for couples you know… Friends and family celebrate the day too…"

"Oh yeah? You gave chocolates to your friends and family ONLY? Guys giving chocolates to families and friends are just weird! But guys giving girls chocolates sure are great! Since girls love chocolates after all!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Fujioka…"

"Don't you have a special someone to celebrate it with?"

"Sure I do! My family and friends! And a certain someone…"

"Who? Do I know her?"

_I can't really say that the person is a her…Besides, does Shin Makoku have the same or similar tradition as Valentine's Day? _

"No, you don't know him. I better get going now. I'm not staying any longer to watch our classmates decorating our overly exaggerating Valentine's Classroom." Yuuri said as he walked out of the classroom.

"Him?????" Fujioka shouted, with his mouth gaped open.

ll~OvOvOvOvO~ll

_~Splash! ~_

"I'm back!" Yuuri exclaimed as he got out from the fountain located in Shinou's shrine, with Murata gasping for air behind him. Conrad and Günter were waiting for them.

"Welcome back, heika."

"Not Heika Conrad, its Yuuri!" The Soukoku corrected his godfather as he took the towels from Günter.

"Ah! Heika, Geika! Glad that you two had arrived safely! I was so worried about you heika! ~" Günter squealed as he squeezed the life out off Yuuri. Murata just enjoyed the hilarious scene.

"Günter! You're killing me!"

"Ah! I am truly sorry Heika!" Günter apologized as he let go off the poor double black. Yuuri looked around the surroundings.

"Ne, Conrad. Where's Wolfram?"

Murata's spectacles gleamed when he heard the sentence. So, the Maou was thinking about his fiancé? How sweet.

"Wolfram's in the castle, helping out with the preparations with Mother."

"Cheri sama came home? And what preparations?"

"Preparations for one of the most important days in Shin Makoku, a day when love is appreciated and a day when we return love to the people who are precious to us. It is also the perfect day for couples to propose for a marriage or to confess their love for each other. It's somewhat similar to Valentine's Day on Earth. Didn't you learn about this from Günter's lessons?"

"AH! HEIKA! How could you forget such an important day!!" Günter panicked as he cried dramatically.

"It's not that I don't know about the celebration! It's just, I'm still getting used to the dates and days of the different celebrations! So please don't cry Günter!"

"AH! HEIKA! I'm so glad that you listened to my lessons!"

~ llOvOvOvOll~

Yuuri's POV

So, Shin Makoku does have its own Valentine's Day. To think I lied to Günter that I know that there is such a celebration. Well, it's the only way to shut his crying away.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen Wolfram anywhere ever since I came back. I hope he's okay. He had always waited for me at the shrine, no matter what the circumstances but today was different. He wasn't there…

I praised the maids for working really hard and the preparations are going well. Unlike my classroom, the castle is much more beautiful and dynamic. It's not too exaggerating unlike my classroom of mine. Conrad told me that Wolfram and Cheri sama are preparing the preparations but I didn't saw them the whole day! And I'm patrolling every inch of the castle looking for them!

Don't tell me they're preparing the food or something! Wait, does Cheri sama and Wolfram even cook? I doubt so.

Since I can't find them in the castle, my guess that they're in the city.

I have no intention to change into disguises this time. Conrad followed me to the city and I greeted the fellow citizens.

"Conrad, are you sure Wolfram and Cheri sama are even preparing for the celebration? I didn't even saw them back at the castle!"

"Well, when you were on Earth, they were preparing the decorations and outfits"

"What outfits?"

"Outfits that me and my brothers are supposed to wear. Of course, yours and mother's dress"

"So, we have to wear a different suit this time?"

"Yes, since it's the celebration of love, we have to look our best. Even you, Yuuri."

"Ah… I see… Finally I could wear something different this time! AH! WHAT'S THAT?!"

I saw a huge Ferris Wheel in the middle of the city. A Ferris Wheel…

In the middle of Shin Makoku? And it's pink! With heart shaped carriages! Well, I know my country's weird and fun but… This is utterly unfathomable! A Ferris wheel??

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I'm not imagining things. This is Shin Makoku, and I saw a Ferris wheel.

Running as fast as my feet could carry, I ran towards the Ferris wheel replica. There's only one person I could thought off inventing such things.

Anissinna.

I remembered that I told something about Ferris wheels a couple of days ago. So, this is kind of my fault if the invention fails…

"ANISSINNA!" I shouted and stopped to catch my breath. When I looked up, Anissinna greeted me.

"Anissinna! What is this? What exactly did you invented this time?"

"Heika, I'm glad you've noticed my greatest invention!"

"Well, it was clearly seen as to how big it is…"

"Magnificent don't you think? I called it, 'Bring me and my loved one to the sky_kun!' What do you think heika?"

"It certainly fits the description… Well, have you tested it yet?"

"Not yet. It seems that Nicola and Hube are busy today so I have no one to use as my guinea pigs to ride my invention. We need a couple! And I can't certainly go up there since I have to manage the controls and Gwendal is handling the power source."

"HEIKA~!" I heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Cheri sama running towards me and Wolfram following behind.

"Ah! heika! It's so nice to see you again!" I'm dying out of air from one of the deadly hugs from Cheri sama….

"Hahaue! Let go of Yuuri! He's going to die out of suffocation if you continue hugging him like that!"

Cheri sama finally let me go and I gasped heavily for air. Once I looked up, the first person I saw was Wolfram.

"I'm so glad to see you! I've been looking everywhere for you! Where did you go?"

"Ah, heika's worried about Wolf? Kyaah! The power of love is so unbearable!"

"Well…. I… Well, I was looking for you too Cheri sama. So, where have you two been?"

"Well, I accompanied Hahue to give out chocolates to the residents here as today is the day we spread our love around. Sorry I wasn't there to greet you back at the Shrine." Wolfram suddenly apologized

_Eh? He apologized about not seeing me at the shrine? Wait, they distributed chocolates here too???_

"Ah, no! It's not a problem at all! There is no need to apologize! Besides, I knew you were busy…"

"Even though Wolfram's busy, you still wanted to search for him. Right, Heika?" Conrad teased me from behind.

"What!? I… Don't call me Heika!" I shouted at my godfather, with blood flushing through my cheeks. Must he rub it in?

"Anissina, weren't you looking for testers to test your invention?" Conrad asked the inventor out of the blue.

"Yes, I am. And I've asked Darcoscos to find any suitable couple but he has not returned any moment yet."

"Well, you need a couple, am I right? A very loving couple?"

_What the heck is Conrad planning? Don't tell me he found a couple or is he the one suggesting that he and a certain person to test the ride? Yeah, maybe that's it._

"**Yes, a loving couple indeed. We need a couple that fits the description of inseparable and worthy to be couples. I wonder who they could be…" **

**I looked around the area. Couples were seen together walking around and giving chocolates. Why can't they just randomly pick one? **

"Ano… Can't you just pick a couple that can be found in the streets now? Look around! There are couples everywhere!" I suggested while rising up my hand. I heard Conrad sighed and Anissinna shook her head.

"We can't do that heika. It would be rude to just ask the residents living here. Though, I have thought of a brilliant couple!" Anissina beamed of confidence when she blurted the sentence.

"Who? Hube and Nicola?" Wolfram asked.

"Unfortunately, no. They're not free today."

"Hmm… Conrad and a certain girl? Ah! Conrad and Yozak?" I happily guessed

"Huh? To think you could think of that?" Wolfram asked as he arched his eyebrow.

"Ahahaaha ! I was just kidding! So, who's the couple you thought of?"

"Heika and Wolfram!"

"?!?!"

~llOvOvOvOvOvOvOvOvll~

"I'm not so sure if this thing is safe… It looks like it's going to fall any moment!" Wolfram yelled as he looked out of the window. I guess he's not all that happy about going up high. Especially on an invention that Anissinna invented, who always failed in her inventions even though she denies it. Although, she does made some handy inventions, like the Banana Boat. And I agree with Wolfram, I have a feeling that this thing isn't stable! At least it's moving and if we're stuck at the top, I can't imagine how panicky I could be.

Suddenly, we felt the carriage shook vigorously.

"Woah! Careful Wolfram!"

_Thump!_

When I opened my eyes after falling from my seat, I found out I was cornering Wolfram on the other side of the carriage where Wolfram was sitting! Wolfram's eyes were still closed and I unknowingly stared at the mesmerizing blonde. My hands were on the seat, my leg in between Wolfram's legs. I really couldn't help but stare at the blond. I've always thought he was beautiful, but in this point of view, he looks so innocent and cute.

Once Wolfram opened his eyes, he was appalled by our sudden close eye contact. Red streaks were seen on Wolfram's pale cheeks. I wanted to touch his soft cheek and hair… But…

_What are you thinking Shibuya Yuuri? Control yourself! _

I blinked and looked at the position we are in.

"Waaah! Sorry Wolfram! That wasn't meant to be! I just fell!" I screamed in panic.

"…. It's okay… It's the carriage's fault anyway… I told you this thing aren't safe!" Wolfram replied while avoiding eye contact.

I felt an excruciating pain when Wolfram tried to avoid eye contact. I don't know why I am feeling this way.

"Yuuri, I think the ride stopped functioning! Look! We're not moving!" I heard Wolfram's panicky voice and looked out of the window. We've found ourselves high up and the carriage isn't moving! Great! One of the things I feared about this thing actually came true! I looked down and saw Anissinna scolding Gwendal to continue cycling on the power supply. Gwendal obviously looked exhausted. Riding this Ferris Wheel was a mistake from the start.

But, at least I have Wolfram with me…

"What are we to do now? We are stuck here until Aniue recovers or Günter arrives! We still have to prepare lots of preparations back at the castle! And I still have chocolates to give out!" The blonde let out a fiery yell.

"Calm down Wolf! I'm sure everything's fine!"

"Everything's fine? Are you kidding me Yuuri? We are stuck here! High in the sky! And I still have lots to prepare for the celebration! It's all your fault!"

"What? Why is this my fault now?"

"You shouldn't have agreed to help Anissinna! You have the choice of saying no!"

"I can't do that! I'll hurt her!"

"So, you care Anissinna more than your fiancé? Is that it?"

"What?? No! That's not what I meant! There is no one else perfect for this job!"

"Please, there are many couples around walking in the streets just now! Don't tell me we're the only couple perfect for this job!"

"YES! We are the only one!"

"What…."

"Don't you get it Wolf? We are bonded by fate, which is why they chose us. We can't just choose any random couple walking on the streets. We can't be sure that they would stay as a couple and get married or break up. We can't be sure the other party loved the other party. That is why, Conrad and Anissinna chose us."

"And I can't be sure that you loved me as much as I loved you…" I heard Wolfram murmured softly while staring at the panoramic view behind him.

There was a sad look in his eyes. I didn't know Wolfram felt that way. Wolfram had suffered so much. And it's all because of me. He had to put up with my stubbornness and naïveté's for so long. Wolfram even tracked me down when I went missing and he saved my life. But what did he get in return? Nothing but my stubbornness and naïveté. It's my fault for letting Wolfram suffer so much. I realized that Wolfram may look strong and acts like a selfish brat but he's actually really fragile inside. He acts selfish because he didn't want others to know that he's actually really vulnerable. Wolfram had gone through so much. He's been greatly affected in the war twenty years ago even though he did not fight in the war since he was way too young. He never mentioned anything about his past to me as well. That means, I still have to get to know Wolfram a lot more.

I have always thought that being engaged with another guy was the worst scenario that happened to me. Not to mention the one I proposed to was a fiery selfish brat.

But when days passed, I realized I was wrong. Wolfram had always been there for me no matter what the circumstances are. We shared lots of adventures together. I'm used to be ambivalent about these feelings of mine towards Wolfram. I don't know if I would treat him like a friend, or as a fiancé. But, I've come to my conclusion.

"You thought that I don't love you?" I asked softly.

"Well…Yes. The engagement was an accident. That's what you claimed and you never noticed my feelings towards you knowing that I'm a guy and you proclaimed that relationships between guys are impossi…."

I stopped Wolfram from saying the word 'impossible' by sealing it with a kiss. I felt Wolfram's soft lips on mine. Wolfram responded and I deepened the kiss. The kiss didn't last long since I'm still new to this. I have to learn a lot more after this!

"Well! That shall explain to you that your thoughts about me not loving you is absolutely wrong!" I beamed as I looked at Wolfram flushed and embarrassed cute face of his.

"Fine. I was wrong about you! Sorry…"

"There is no need to apologize to me Wolfram…" I turned around as I heard claps behind us.

What? We're back on the ground? Since when did that happen! All the residents were watching us!?

"Anissinna! What's the meaning of this?" I asked panicky.

"Nothing Heika. We just brought you two back down. Looks like my invention was a success."

"That doesn't explain with all the residents watching us with goggling eyes on us!" Wolfram yelled with embarrassment.

"'_Well! That shall explain to you that your thoughts about me not loving you are absolutely wrong!' _How romantic and classic heika!" Yozak teased me out of nowhere. Since when he got here! And how did they know that!

The residents were giggling and clapping their hands.

"To tell you the truth heika, you've been on the ground for the last 5 minutes. We saw you… With Wolfram, that." Conrad had a hard time explaining what's going on.

"So that means, you all saw my confession towards Wolf???? No no no! How wrong and embarrassing! Why must the Ferris Wheel move at a critical moment! Why must it end here! I wish we're still stuck up there!"

"What? You wish to be in that thing, stuck in the air? SURE! Go do it yourself!" Wolfram yelled while pushing me back into the ferris wheel. He slammed the door tight and left me there!

"No! Wolf! Don't go away! Conrad! Get me out of here!"

~OWARI~

_Author's note: Well, that's it for the Valentine's Day special :D I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D Please rate and review! :D_


End file.
